


We Might Fall

by talliabram



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Sad, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talliabram/pseuds/talliabram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened had Derek been stabbed instead of Aidan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Might Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is what would have happened had Derek been the one to get stabbed instead of Aidan. Also Derek and Stiles have already been in a relationship for some time at this point. Everything else is the same. 
> 
> Thanks so much to Maya for beta reading. You can find her on tumblr and AO3 as: Superwholock22. I don't think there are any trigger-inducing things here, but if you disagree just let me know and I will add them ASAP.
> 
> Title from the song of the same name by Ryan Star. For a wonderfully painful experience, I recommend listening to it while you read.

_“Hey, can I ask you something?” Stiles asked, walking towards the man who was furiously typing at a computer._

_“Sure, shoot.” Derek answered distractedly._

_"Do you believe in heaven?”_

 

Derek made a dive for the arrow and with all his strength pierced it into the Oni. He smiled to himself, glad to have finally done something right –and ironically as a beta. It wasn’t until Chris screamed his name that he realized the Oni’s blade had pierced him, and then everything was pain.

 ***

           

Stiles sat up, finally feeling as though he were truly done with the Nogitsune. He could practically feel how pale he was, and the exhaustion was all-encompassing, yet he couldn’t help but feel like their luck was changing. That was, until Lydia’s face darkened and she made a sprint for the door. Stiles forced his tired body to follow closely behind her, leaving a stunned Scott and Kira to take a second to understand and then catch up.

Lydia skidded to a halt before reaching the steps and her breath hitched at what she saw.

“Stiles!” She screamed, “Hurry!” He was half a second behind her and had nearly fallen in order to avoid knocking her over.

“What is it—oh my god. No. NO!!” And then Stiles was hurtling down the steps, all memory of exhaustion gone with the sight of Chris Argent and the twins forming a half-circle around a bleeding Derek Hale. They were all on the ground, Derek holding his torso as blood spurted between his fingers.

“St-Stiles?” He asked, his words sounding distant to him and faint to those around him.

“Yeah Der, I’m right here.” Stiles answered, taking the spot of one of the twins beside Derek. He placed one hand on Derek’s back to support him and used the other to lightly brush the sweat-soaked hair from his face.

“Is-is it r-really you? Is it g-gone?” The words came out slowly and contained more air than voice.

“Yeah, buddy. Just me.” Stiles could feel some of the tension leave the older man’s shoulders out of relief.

“G-good. I can’t leave knowing you’re not safe.” The phrase took a while to get out and Stiles could see the strain it caused the man.

“Don’t say that, you aren’t going anywhere –not when I just got you back.”

“Stiles…” The name sounded simultaneously like a plea and an apology.

“Don’t ‘Stiles’ me, Sourwolf. I can’t… you can’t… please, Derek. Not yet.”

“It’s OK, Stiles. ‘s ok”

“It’s not! Why do people always say that? It’s not… I’m not… this isn’t.” Stiles felt like a jerk, he was essentially forcing his boyfriend to comfort him while he was on his deathbed –death school floor. But the harder he tried to stop the tears the faster they came and he couldn’t help the way his breath hitched as it entered his body, as though it already knew that soon enough it would want to be rejecting air.

“You’ll be fine.” Despite the lack of volume, Derek sounded quite confident.

“How--?” Stiles’ voice cracked over the word. “I love you, you can’t leave.”

“You’ll love again.” Derek’s eyes fluttered closed for a second, but the sound of Stile’s broken sobs brought him back.  

“I won’t.” His voice was somber and matter-of-fact.

“I did.” Derek answered, using the last of his strength to make the words come out clear and forcing himself to open his eyes to give Stiles a meaningful look.

Stiles just shook his head, sobs echoing around the courtyard.

“It’s dark Stiles, it’s time.”

“No, stay with me. Please. Not yet… don’t leave me!”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Stiles forced down his broken pleas and lightly kissed the man’s head.

“Hey Stiles,” the words came out slurred and Derek’s eyes fluttered to stay open, “Do you believe in heaven?”

“Tell my mom I love her.” Derek heard the words just before he gave himself to the darkness. What he didn’t hear was the howling of four wolves, the suppressed screams of a banchee, the silent shattering of a human, and the loop of “I love you”’s from a teenage boy.

 

" _Do you believe in heaven?” He asked the question again, this time forcing the man to pay attention to him by shutting the laptop and spinning the chair to face himself._

_"Why do you ask?” Derek questioned, feeling suddenly self-conscious._

_“I dunno. Fellow member of the lost love ones club… just wondering what your take on it was.”_

_"I believe that the people you love are your life…  So maybe the afterlife is really just life after all.”_

_“Sounds nice.”_

_“Yeah… it does.”_

_“No hurry, though.”_

_“Of course not. I’ll never leave you, Stiles. Even if I did go –wherever- I would just ask your mom for the honor of joining the ranks of your personal guard. I’m always with you, no matter what.”_

_“No matter what.” Stiles repeated, the thought making him smile. “I can live with that.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Sorry it was so sad :(  
> If you want to follow me on Tumblr, you can find me at: keepcalmandraisechaos.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to (AKA PLEASEEEEE) request fics. Send me an ask or just write me a comment and I'd be more than happy to :) 
> 
> For every comment/kudo a unicorn is born! 
> 
> -Talli
> 
> p.s Idk why it says it's the first chapter because I seriously doubt I'll write more to it.


End file.
